starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Brooks
Amy Brooks「エイミーブロー, Eimīburō」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under the Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Faith of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Amy is a young woman with long, white hair. She wears a sleeveless white leotard with horizontal and vertical lines in the middle and on top of her breast. She also wears a pink bow on the choker. She wears long, pink stockings with white ornaments going around each stocking at the thigh. She is constantly cloaked in a shroud of her own darkness. Though not readily apparent, she also has an abnormally long tongue accompanied by the enlargement of her mouth. Her original form is a short and thin snake with a line of dots along her body. After bathing in miasma from the Demon Realm for 300 years, she grew into a giant hooded snake. Personality Amy has a calm, reserved, yet mocking personality. Amy also expresses boredom and sarcasm when faced with challenges, showing off her rather apathetic side. She is known to be boastful and cocky during battle. She also seems to look down on humans in general. She can be extremely affectionate, cherishing her family, particularly those of the Vatican, above all else. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times, usually by her brother or Kent and occasionally by Light as well. She maintains a deep fondness for Light Kiyomizu, kissing him and comforting him on two separate occasions. She's also extremely protective of those she cares for, willing to endanger her own life to keep them safe. Despite this, she has also shown signs of sadism and seems to enjoy the suffering of others. She has tortured multiple people, including stabbing Jungkook's left eye with her candles killing a Hollow's subordinate just to anger him and nailing Leo's hands to a clock. Amy also detests normal humans, which she considers to be below herself. Even more dangerous is when Amy's affection can range into possessiveness, eliciting a sadistic response when someone harms those that she cares for. This is best illustrated by her rage after Kida attempted to exorcize the Commandment within Light; despite her affection for Light, she chose to punish him first by attempting to break his sister's mind, and then by urging Light to kill her. Amy has displayed a more serious, concerned side when it comes to family matters. Especially the case of Allen and Toyoshi. Amy is dependent on her younger brother. Stats Synopsis Much of Amy's past remains a mystery, foremost being her true age. She became a Commandment at least thirty-five years ago, the time during which she met the mysterious second Commandment, Yuu. Abilities 'Enhanced Agility & Smell' Amy displayed excellent acrobatic abilities. She is able to easily stand on Kida's umbrella while it is flying and not necessarily completely horizontal. She could also dodge Leo's blade by casually performing a backflip and landing back on it. Amy could notice the smell of the cigarette left by Zero in the ark and differentiate it from the smell of Kent's. 'Natural abilities as a Commandment' As a Commandment, Amy has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Commandments, are based on Dark Innocence. She's seen cutting a Hollow's forehead in a point in the Rewinding city while she licks its blood with her fingers. Being a Commandment, she is immune to the Hollow's blood virus, which is usually fatal to the human touch. Even though Joan claimed that the blood was sick for a Commandment in flavor, Amy seems to be indifferent towards the taste. 'Holy Weapon' Amy also is seen using a katana bigger than her body as a weapon. Amy often takes Lero against its will. When in her usage, it acts as a witch's broom and an umbrella. 'Eternal Youth' It is unknown if this is an ability of her "dream" or something else but Amy hasn't aged in 35 years. She seems to keep her preteen appearance forever and is thus likely to be immortal (from old age). 'Dream Gate (夢の門, Yume No Mon)' This ability also enables Amy to create a small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it. Amy has full control of the dimension which takes the form of a wrapped gift box, controlling all aspects of it, and making it do anything she wants. She has also demonstrated to influence the other dimensions including the real world among other things. It is suggested that she can make a form of her to go anywhere, without using her true form. 'Hell Gate'「獄門ヘルゲート Gokumon (Herugēto) *This power allows Melascula to form portals for various purposes. *The Commandments usually use this as a form of transportation. 'Telepathy' Amy''' has demonstrated some telepathic ability to some extent. *'Mind Reading: '''Amy is capable of picking in the memories of someone in her dimension and has even been implied to be able to read someone's thoughts outside of it to some extent. She uses this ability to acknowledge someone's deep insecurities and fears and recreate them in her dimension to twist their minds.ability to acknowledge someone's deep insecurities and fears and recreate them in her dimension to twist their minds. *'Mind Suggestion: She can at least speak telepathically to someone else. 'Regeneration' *Amy's body in the real world has shown very high regeneration ability, able to regenerate from deep wounds and even burning in mere seconds. Her real body in her dimension seems to be able to heal too as she was seen in great shape shortly after being stabbed by Lavi. Commandment Amy was bestowed the commandment of Faith「信仰しんこう, Shinkō」 by the Hideyoshi Toyotomi, meaning that any who show faithlessness in her presence will have their eyes set ablaze - eventually leading to their death. Trivia *Amy enjoys making fun of Hollow, pranks, fashion and collecting cute things. She likes candies, annoying Light and spending time with her brother and her family. She dislikes humans and the Heart's accomodators. *Amy simply changed her name in order to be closer to Allen. *Amy's image-color is pink. *Amy was drawn with a boyish appearance at first. As a consequence, readers sent questions to ask if she is a boy or a girl. She slowly became more girlish as Hoshino thought of her as cute and adorable. *Amy and Allen really aren't related. He is just a human she adapted and took under her wing. *Amy loves to tease Light, even if he threatens to kill her. *Amy, though Lavi's betrayal, is seen as friends with him still. Talking friendly with one another despite a battle. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Toyotomi Hideyoshi Category:Vatican